A su lado
by Lady Sami
Summary: Porque Harry Potter era, no solo el niño que vivió, sino el hombre más amado y deseado del mundo mágico. Draco sabia que no podía hacerlo feliz. Lo que no espero, es que precisamente él lo iría a buscar por todo Londres para exigir una respuesta. Slash


EXPLICACIONES PARA MIS LECTORES HABITUALES: Hola chicos y chicas, la verdad deben odiarme porque estoy subiendo un fanfic en vez de actualizar los otros tres que ya estoy escribiendo. Y si les soy sincera no tenia intencion de escribir hasta el sabado, porque estare en parciales toda esta semana. Pero cuando estaba intentando dormir para luego ponerme a estudiar otra vez, se me ocurrio esta idea y tuve que prender el pc y escribirla. Espero que la disfruten y les aseguro que actualizare Different y ¡No soy Travesti! entre sabado y domingo. Los quiero mucho y gracias por leerme.

* * *

><p><em>Rated: T<em>

_Personajes: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter_

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Slash (esto es relación chico-chico). Si no es de tu agrado, por favor no la leas. También contiene un leve Lime. _

_Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la WB. _

_Publicidad: Visiten mis otros fanfiction :)_

_Resumen: Porque Harry Potter era, no solo el niño que vivió, sino el hombre más amado y deseado de todo el mundo mágico. Y Draco sabia que no podía hacerlo feliz. Lo que no espero, es que precisamente él lo iría a buscar por todo Londres para exigir una respuesta_

* * *

><p><strong> A su lado<strong>

.**  
><strong>

**I **

Cuando Draco volvió a encontrarse con el, habían pasado seis meses desde la batalla en Hogwarts. Seis meses en los cuales vivió entre convictos y Dementores. Seis meses de nauseabundo olor a humedad y a encierro. Seis meses en los cuales deseo morir dentro de las gruesas paredes de la prisión Azkaban. Seis meses en los cuales revivió el día en que el ministerio le dio permiso de despedirse de sus padres, antes de que fueran condenados al beso del dementor.

Pero su suerte fue mejor que la de sus progenitores. Algún Dios se había apiadado de el y había cierta posibilidad de que quedara libre de todos los cargos. Eso era lo que susurraban los presos dentro de la prisión. Pero el no prestaba atención a los rumores, no le importaban, porque lo había perdido todo y allá afuera no había nada para él. Sus padres, Vincent, Gregory e incluso Pansy habían muerto en batalla. Y el ya no tenia fuerzas… ya no podía seguir.

Sin embargo, el día del juicio llego. Encadenado de pies y manos se encontraba en medio de la sala del tribunal, mientras el Winzengamot en pleno asistió al último de los juicios en contra de la familia Malfoy. La maldita familia Malfoy…

Y él también llego. Cuando Percy Weasley, secretario del ministro, anuncio la concurrencia de testigos, la sala completa aguanto la respiración al ver al "niño que vivió cruzar con paso seguro la sala, hasta sentarse en el estrado. Y sin que le hicieran la más mínima pregunta, comenzó a hablar.

Hablo por aproximadamente quince minutos. Quince minutos en los cuales argumento con fiera pasión y dedicación el porque de las acciones del ultimo de los Malfoy. "Estaba protegiendo a su familia", "El bajo la varita, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore", "fingió no reconocernos en la mansión Malfoy cuando fuimos secuestrados", "El era un prisionero en su propia casa", fueron algunas de las frases sueltas que llegaron a los oídos de Draco. Y a medida que su némesis escolar hablaba, Draco solo sentía un peso en su pecho y nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

Draco no sabia porque lo hacia. Y a pesar de que había esperado con fervor ser condenado a muerte, pues ya no tenia motivos para vivir, se aferro a la defensa de Potter como si fueran motivos por los cuales el merecía una oportunidad para ser feliz. Y aunque estaba completamente solo en el mundo, supo que al menos había alguien que estaba dispuesto a ser justo con él.

Y Draco deseo que Potter fuera el destinatario de todo ese amor que ya no tenía a quien ser entregado. Porque lo demás estaban muertos y porque después de todo, Harry Potter merece ser el elegido en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

.

**II **

Los periodistas inundaban el atrio esperando ver a su héroe, que había ido a declarar en el juicio contra el "mortifago menor", como lo habían catalogado. Draco fue absuelto de todos los cargos y quedo inmediatamente en libertad. Sin embargo, su varita fue partida en dos y sus cuentas en Gringotts, Malfoy Manor, sus propiedades en Irlanda y Escocia, también las cuentas y casas en el extranjero, le fueron expropiadas. _"Es un mal menor considerando el daño que los Malfoy le hicieron al mundo mágico"_ estableció el ministro cuando se dictó sentencia.

Draco salió con timidez, tratando de mantenerse oculto para que los periodistas no se percataran de su presencia. Por suerte, parecía importarles mas encontrarse con Potter que con el, lo cual fue un alivio, porque Draco no quería perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba, siendo portada del diario El Profeta, vistiendo solo una túnica gris extremadamente delgada y tan andrajosa que podría haber sido propiedad del Profesor Lupin.

Encontró un atajo y se escabullo por el para salir del ministerio sin ser visto por la prensa. Sin embargo, al doblar se percato que no era el único que buscaba discreción en su salida. Choco con un cuerpo alto y delgado y se tambaleo levemente por el impacto.

Cuando levanto su cara para mirar a la figura que le impedía el paso, se encontró con uno brillantes ojos verdes que lo observaban detrás de unas horrendas gafas redondas. Sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que Harry Potter nunca se había visto más hermoso. Lo miraba entre sorprendido y curioso, lo cual fue una caricia para el lastimado corazón del heredero Malfoy. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien no lo miraba sin rencor.

Se miraron por varios segundos más, hasta que Potter se mordió el labio en un gesto de creciente nerviosismo. Era noviembre y el viento se colaba por el pasillo, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera al llevar ropa tan delgada. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera mirando a quien fue su salvador, como lo era para todo el mundo mágico.

Cuando Harry abrió levemente la boca, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo sin tener idea que, Draco lo interrumpió:

- Gracias…

Y nunca supo porque lo hizo. Pero en ese momento se sintió correcto. Se inclino levemente hacia el y trato de poner todo su amor sin destinatario, todo su agradecimiento y todo su dolor en ese beso. Y fue corto, tan corto que el cuerpo de Potter apenas se tenso cuando el rubio ya se había separado de él. Tan corto que Potter apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse que su enemigo lo había besado en los labios y había desaparecido segundos después.

.

**III **

Hacia frio. El invierno había azotado las calles de Londres como hacia años no pasaba. La lluvia que caía por la noche ya estaba transformada en hielo cuando los niños despertaban al otro día, para jugar con ella con sus ropas gruesas y abrigadoras, sabiendo que mas tarde podrían volver a sentarse frente a la chimenea de su hogar y disfrutar de un chocolate caliente.

Pero Draco seguía con la misma túnica Gris que había usado aquel día del juicio. Draco seguía sin tener una chimenea y mucho menos un hogar. Draco seguía vagando por las congeladas y solitarias calles, buscando no un chocolate caliente, sino cualquier desecho que pueda considerarse comestible.

Era noche buena. Draco lo sabía porque los Muggles hablaban de ello en la tarde. Y porque las calles vacías le decían que las familias estarían reunidas en sus cenas navideñas y los niños estaban impacientes porque llegara el veinticinco en la mañana para abrir sus regalos. El aroma a pavo asado parecía estar estampado en el frio aire londinense.

Debían faltar pocos minutos para la medianoche cuando el rubio se acostó en una banca desvencijada de un mediocre parque muggle. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y se sentía enfermo. No había probado bocado desde hace dos días y estaba tan delgado y pálido que parecía una versión bastante empobrecida del Barón Sanguinario.

Cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en algo que no fuera el frio. Sus dientes castañeaban y se encogió a si mismo en posición fetal para encontrar algo de calor. Sus oídos zumbaban y su cabeza pesaba. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable ni tan enfermo, por lo menos cuando Voldemort lo torturaba su madre iba y lo abrazaba después, dándole su calor. Pero ahora no había nadie que quisiera abrazar a un mortifago como él.

Un leve _plop_ se escucho a unos metros de allí, pero el chico no abrió los ojos, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Escucho pasos acercándose a el. Pasos que se detuvieron al frente suyo, podía sentir una presencia. Abrió los ojos levemente, tratando de aplacar los efectos de la fiebre y pudo distinguir una figura masculina que se estaba inclinando hacia el. El hombre puso una mano en su rostro y luego la deslizo hacia su frente, como si le tomara la temperatura corporal. Luego sus fuertes brazos lo rodearon y lo obligaron a inclinarse hasta quedar sentado. Draco obedeció sin replicar, porque no tenia fuerzas siquiera para averiguar la identidad del desconocido. Pero cuando sintió algo pesado caer sobre sus hombros y darle calor, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Decir que esperaba todo, menos aquellas brillantes esmeraldas devolviéndole la mirada, era decir poco. Pero ahí estaba el, mirándole con tristeza y preocupación. Su piel pálida parecía brillar tanto como la nieve que destacaba en la oscuridad. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca y sus labios rojos se veían cálidos y besables.

- Vámonos…

Susurro lentamente, antes de encerrar con sus fuertes brazos a Draco haciendo que este se levantara. Lo estrecho aun mas entre sus brazos antes de girarlos a ambos y desaparecerse del frio parque.

.

**IV **

Cuando Draco se percato de lo que estaba pasando, ya se encontraba en la caliente cama de Potter, bebiendo pociones para combatir la fiebre y la gripe. Un elfo domestico llamado Kreacher le había traído una suculenta cena que no había podido comer si el mismísimo niño que vivió no se hubiera encargado de dársela en la boca. Los temblores de su cuerpo lentamente iban disminuyendo, pero su dolor de cabeza no tranzaba. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos producto del dolor.

- Llevo un mes buscándote ¿sabes? – le comentó el pelinegro.

Pero Draco no hizo comentario alguno, solo se quedo mirando fijamente el plato de sopa que estaba sobre la bandeja que descansaba en sus muslos.

Potter no volvió a hablarle hasta que Draco termino de comer. Luego al ver que el rubio no tenía intención de moverse, sino que seguía mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde anteriormente había estado la bandeja con comida, poso sus brazos en los hombros del chico y lo inclino hacia atrás para que su cuerpo quedara recostado. Luego jalo las mantas para abrigarlo mas y con un movimiento de varita bajo la intensidad de la iluminación.

Draco se negaba a mirar a Potter. Su visión ahora estaba posada en el oscuro placard que había en la habitación del héroe. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Harry levanto su brazo y retiro el flequillo que caía sobre los ojos del rubio, descubriendo su frente. Draco lentamente levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del chico y se miraron mucho tiempo a los ojos. Estaba tan absorto en la mirada del pelinegro, que cuando este se acerco y poso sus labios en su frente, ya no podía hacer nada para apartarlo. Aunque la verdad, no _quería_ hacer nada para apartarlo.

Después de besar la frente del rubio, Harry se acostó lentamente a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo. La mirada de Draco tampoco se desvió y tuvo que voltear levemente la cabeza para quedar frente a frente. Y en esa posición, se quedaron dormidos. Pero Draco no pudo evitar un último pensamiento antes de dormir: Que Lucius estaría desilusionado de su único hijo, porque este se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

.

**V**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco despertó, encontró al lado de su cama una bandeja con desayuno y una nota de Potter.

_Draco:_

_Tuve que salir unas horas, no quise despertarte._

_Volveré para la cena. No te vayas por favor…_

_Harry Potter _

Y aunque no pudo evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas a la breve carta escrita por Potter, comió su desayuno y se puso de pie para largarse de inmediato de esa casa.

No era bueno para el estar tan cerca de Potter. Sentía que en cualquier momento haría una estupidez y se sentía vulnerable. Hacia mas de siete meses que no hablaba con nadie (las breves frases intercambiadas con Potter no se podían llamar una conversación) y se sentía tan falto de afecto que su corazón temblaba ante la mas leve mirada de su némesis.

No era bueno… no lo era…

Porque Harry Potter era, no solo el niño que vivió, sino el hombre mas amado y deseado de todo el mundo mágico. Porque se necesitarían dos mansiones Malfoy completas para agrupar a todo su club de fans. Porque de seguro era acosado y asediado cada día por hermosas jovencitas dispuestas a transformarse en la señora Potter.

Draco no podía decir exactamente cuando había comenzado ese amor torturante. Porque si, el día del juicio fue cuando se dio cuenta que Harry merecía ser el único destinatario de su amor y admiración, pero sabia que esa necesidad, ese deseo había nacido desde mucho antes. Quizás en algún momento de posterior a las torturas de su tía Bellatrix. Quizás cuando se sentía encerrado y veía en Harry Potter su única oportunidad de verse libre de esa guerra infernal. Porque a pesar de que en un principio se hubiese sentido orgulloso de ser un Mortifago, en algún momento ese entusiasmo inicial se había desvanecido como vapor y solo le había quedado la angustia y el dolor de ver una muerte tras otra. O de escuchar los gritos de Ollivanders mientras era castigado por el Señor Tenebroso. O mirar a los ojos de Luna Lovegood cuando lo obligaron a torturarla…

Si… el, como tantos otros magos, vieron en Harry Potter la única esperanza de sobrevivir. Y cuando Harry lo salvo en la sala de requerimientos, esos confusos sentimientos de admiración hacia el se transformaron en otra cosa. Porque Harry era noble. Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a dar una segunda, en incluso una tercera oportunidad. Porque Harry tenia una sonrisa que hacia olvidar todo lo malo que sucedía alrededor, y Draco amaba esa sonrisa, aunque nunca haya sido en su honor. Y es cierto, cuando estaba en Azkaban deseo ser sentenciado a muerte, porque sabia que todos sus seres queridos habían corrido con el mismo destino. Pero también porque sabia que la única persona a la cual quería y podía amar, jamás seria para el.

De pronto, escuchaba unos pasos a lo lejos. Esos pasos le hicieron perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ya era de noche nuevamente y se encontraba muy lejos de la casa de Potter, ya que después de abandonarla había caminado sin descanso hasta que encontró otro parque donde pasar la noche. Hacia un frio de los mil demonios otra vez y se regaño a si mismo por no haberle robado a Harry alguna túnica mas abrigada. Sin embargo, cuando la figura que se acercaba se hizo mas nítida en la oscuridad, Draco se dio cuenta que no era necesaria la túnica para esa noche, porque Harry volvía por el.

Lo miro unos segundos y le pregunto:

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Su voz sonaba distante y un poco triste.

- Vete – respondió el rubio apenas moviendo los labios e intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

- No. No me iré – insistió Harry - ¿Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda? Enfermaras si sigues vagando por las calles.

- No es tu asunto, Potter – dijo con todo el rencor que pudo reunir.

- Si que lo es – rebatió el otro.

Se miraron fijamente Draco trataba de mostrarse serio y arrogante, pero estaba tan delgado, pálido y su ropa era tan pobre que fallaba estrepitosamente. Harry se veía entre triste y desilusionado.

- Déjame ayudarte – pidió con irritación.

- No te necesito… no necesito a nadie…

Y sin más se puso de pie para alejarse de la tentación que era Potter con sus insistentes ofrecimientos de ayuda. Pero no se alejo ni dos pasos cuando una mano se aferro a su brazo derecho y lo volteo con violencia.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! – le grito Harry mientras Draco intentaba soltarse del agarre.

- Bien – respondió el otro simplemente.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Egoísta!

- Aja

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un maldito niñato arrogante! ¡Lo único que conseguirás con ese orgullo de mierda que tienes será morirte en algún parque muggle! ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Es a lo máximo que puede aspirar el heredero Malfoy? – continuo con ironía.

Y eso dolió. Esa frase dolió más que los anteriores insultos. Mas que el frio que traspasaba la delgada tela de su túnica. Mas que los día sin comer y la constante compañía que le otorgaba la soledad. Dolió… y quiso que a Potter también le doliera. Que sintiera un uno porciento del dolor que le provocaron sus palabras.

Y por eso… solo por eso… lo golpeo.

Cerro su puño con firmeza, clavando las uñas en su palma e impacto contra la mejilla del pelinegro con toda la fuerza que tenia. Este se tambaleo levemente y quedo con el rostro volteado hacia la derecha, producto del golpe. A Draco se le acelero la respiración y Harry, por el contrario, dejo de respirar unos segundos.

Cuando Harry volvió a mirarlo, había mucho rencor en su mirada. Rencor que se desvaneció cuando vio que los ojos de Draco estaban anegados en lagrimas. Y es cierto, pudo devolverle el golpe, pudo aprovechar eso y seguirlo humillando. Pero no pudo, porque en el fondo había ido hasta allí para ayudarlo, para protegerlo. Porque sabia que no había nadie mas que hiciera ese trabajo.

Así que dio un paso adelante y con un rápido movimiento estrecho a Draco en sus brazos. El rubio sintió su calor y por primera vez en su vida se dejo consolar por el niño dorado de Gryffindor. El cuerpo de Draco seguía temblando, provocado por el frio y las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Harry se separo levemente de el para abrir su abrigo negro y volver a abrazar al chico, de forma que la tela los cubriera a ambos. Y después de varios minutos, cuando Draco se hubo calmado un poco, Harry volvió a llevarlo a Grimmauld Place.

.

**VI**

Cuando llegaron a la casa del moreno, Harry inmediatamente le ofreció un baño caliente. Draco no se negó y dejo que Harry le prestara algo de ropa y unas toallas. Cuando estuvo limpio, salió del baño y se percato que Harry lo esperaba con gesto nervioso.

Le pidió que lo siguiera y Draco se encontró nuevamente con la habitación de Potter. Encima de la cama había dos bandejas con la cena servida. Eso hizo que a Draco le sonara el estomago por el hambre y se ruborizo cuando Harry le lanzo una sonrisa.

No hablaban mucho, es cierto. Pero es que Draco no sabia que decir. Harry parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios y le lanzaba continuas mirabas furtivas al rubio. Cuando este no pudo soportarlo más, dijo:

- Habla ya, Potter. Me estas poniendo nervioso.

Harry se ruborizo graciosamente. Desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. ¡Merlín! ¡Era tan atractivo!

- Y-yo…

- ¿Tu…?

- Y-yo… bueno… yo…

- ¿Tu, Potter…?

Harry suspiro ruidosamente.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Draco lo miro con incredulidad.

- ¿Eso tenias que preguntarme? ¿Por eso me andas siguiendo?

- ¡Yo no te ando persi…!

- No intentes negarlo – negó con la cabeza – ayer dijiste que llevabas un mes buscándome, así que ahórrame la mentira, Potter.

Harry jugo con sus dedos nerviosamente.

- ¿No vas a responderme? – insistió después de un breve silencio.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Por agradecimiento… lo que hiciste por mí en el juicio fue…

- Ya – interrumpió Harry enojado – si querías agradecerme bastaba con un "gracias". No tenías porque besarme.

- Lo hice y ya, Potter. Fin del asunto – zanjo.

- ¡¿Pero porque? – exclamó.

Draco resoplo, frustrado.

- Solo déjalo, Potter. Olvídalo.

Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la cama. Al llegar a ella se recostó y lo miró.

- ¿No vienes? – le preguntó.

Harry se quedo mirándolo por unos instantes y luego, cautelosamente, se recostó a su lado. Las luces se fueron apagando de a poco mientras se miraban fijamente. El silencio era extramente agradable. Solo se escuchaba la respiración pausada de ambos y los ruidos nocturnos.

- Me gusto.

La voz de Harry lo sobresalto. Draco lo miro confuso.

- ¿El que?

- El beso… - respondió – tu beso…

Miles de emociones pasaron por el rostro de Draco. Tan rápidas y tan confusas que fueron difíciles de identificar. Al final, como si estuviera en una impetuosa lucha interna, el rubio cerró los ojos y se quedo así por varios segundos, hasta que lo sintió.

Los labios de Harry se posaron en los suyos, enviando mil sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Al principio fue un leve roce, que después se transformo en un fiero movimiento. Y cuando la lengua del moreno pidió permiso para entrar, Draco jadeo dentro del beso.

Esa noche hicieron el amor. Años más tarde, Draco no podía decidir cual fue el momento más glorioso. Si cuando Harry se recostó encima de el y comenzó a besar su cuello. O cuando lentamente su cuerpo se movió sobre el suyo aumentando la fricción y el roce entre ambos. Cuando las manos inquietas de su enemigo comenzaron a sacarle la ropa y su boca recorrió todo su cuerpo. O cuando Draco al fin pudo sentirlo dentro de él, embistiendo con fuerza su cuerpo, con movimientos lentos al principio y después aumentando la velocidad, mientras le susurraba en el oído y Draco le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados. Y fue la mejor noche en la vida de Draco. Quizás en su vida habían pasado muchas cosas malas. Y quizás su futuro no fue tan feliz como el hubiese querido. Pero no importaba, porque el solo necesito una noche con la persona que amaba para poder continuar y seguir adelante.

Y cuando los gritos de Ginevra Weasley los despertaron por la mañana, no importo que Harry lo mirara con alarma y pusiera su dedo índice en la boca. No importo que se vistiera rápidamente y gritara un "_Ya voy, amor_" que no estaba destinado a él. No importo que tras la puerta Draco escuchara los besos de la joven pareja y los _te amo_. El solo se puso de pie y se vistió con rapidez. Cuando Harry se llevo a la pelirroja a la sala, Draco salió furtivamente de la casa, sin hacer ruido y sin mirar atrás.

.

**VII **

Años más tarde, Draco se caso con Astoria Greengrass y juntos tuvieron a Scorpius. Ella fue la única pareja amorosa que tuvo en su vida. Harry nunca mas volvió a buscarlo y Draco procuro no toparse con el. Hay quienes dicen que las personas aman de verdad una sola vez en la vida. Draco dice que el solo ha amado a Harry Potter.

Astoria fue una buena compañera, su mejor amiga y una excelente cómplice. Cuando murió, su hijo Scorpius solo tenía cinco años y Draco hubiese sucumbido nuevamente a la miseria si no fuera por su hijo. Fue difícil criarlo solo. Scor muchas veces preguntaba por su madre y a veces lloraba porque la extrañaba, pero Draco intento hacerlo feliz. Quiso ser todo lo que Lucius no fue para el. Quiso tomar el lugar que Astoria y Narcisa habían dejado. Quiso ser tantas cosas…

Y después de varios años de soledad y de extrañarlo, Draco volvió a verlo. Estaba en la plataforma 9 ¾ junto a su familia, despidiendo a su segundo hijo que iba a primer año, igual que su Scorpius. Cuando ellos lo miraron, Draco solo saludo con una inclinación dedicada a Harry, no a los demás.

- Papá ¿Qué miras? – la voz de su hijo llego a sus oídos.

Lo miro y le sonrió.

- Nada, cariño. Sube al tren, ya partirá. Te extrañare mucho – lo miro melancólico.

- Yo también te extrañare, papi.

Y con un abrazo se despidieron por última vez. Draco se quedo mirando el tren hasta que desapareció de la vista.

- ¡Malfoy! –

El grito desgarrador de Harry se escucho en toda la plataforma, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para que el rubio pudiera esquivar el hechizo. Sintió nauseas y sus piernas temblaron. Le dolía el estomago y lentamente miro hacia abajo y vio sangre manchando su túnica. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y la gente comenzó a huir, despavorida. Harry lanzo un hechizo para retener al hombre que lo había atacado y se acerco rápidamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer lentamente y apenas se percató cuando estaba tirado en el suelo y Harry de rodillas a su lado.

- Draco… - jadeo asustado – Draco… no… Draco…

Draco se moría. Lo sabía…

Sabia que estos serian sus últimos segundos de vida, la ultima oportunidad para decirle aquello que por años le oculto, por cobardía y porque el sabia que Harry seria mas feliz con la chica Weasley, que con el.

- T-e… a…mo…

Confeso entrecortadamente. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y le acaricio el rostro, desesperado.

- No te mueras, por favor…

Pero Draco no tenía tiempo. Debía proteger al único ser que había amado tanto como amaba a Harry.

- S…cor… pius…

- Draco… - repitió Harry desesperado.

- Cui…dalo… por fa…vor… no lo de…jes solo…

Harry asintió con firmeza y se acerco mas a el.

- Te amo, Draco… cuidare a Scorpius… lo juro…

Draco lentamente levanto su mano hasta llegar a la hermosa cara de Harry cubierta por lágrimas. Ya no era el mismo Harry que lo había besado y amado aquella noche de diciembre. Las arrugas cursaban su rostro maduro y sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca. Pero cuando su mano cayo sobre su pecho y sus ojos se cerraron, Draco se dio cuenta que no podía pedir mas, porque murió exactamente como quería morir. A su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Me regalas un comentario? Gracias por leerme ^^ solo tendra un capitulo asi que solo debes comentar una vez jaja anda.. no seas malao!  
><strong>


End file.
